creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XXAkara-RosewoodXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXAkara-RosewoodXx page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:09, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 20:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: You can just leave the site. Also, I did read your story, and it sounded like a Jeff the Killer spinoff, and these are not allowed here. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Send me a message!]] 20:35, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, it wasn't, so, I'll glady leave~ Even when I changed the ending you casually deleted it. Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________ As the result of the profound distastes of certain mods, this account will no longer be active. You can find me happily on other sites where no finger-pointing occours. This was a waste of my time, and I'll upload the story to my DA account in the future. No wonder Kastoway never posted here~ And look how well he did. __________________________________________________ I'm going to stick to writing novels and other stories on DA. It's so much better than this. Goodbye RE: So I looked over the link, read your story, and the responses to your inquiries on ScrewYouDinkleBurg and Grizzly_Bear's page and quite honestly although I found SYD's response to be harsh, I found your messages to be equally incendiary: An excerpt "Thanks in advance. I'm done here. You've made me judge this site for the worst." How would you respond to to such a message on your page? Then there is your response on Cassist's/Grizly's page "I asked for this because someone called my writing poor and I'm asking you to review it to say otherwise." You went in with the expectation of having your work hailed as the next "Of Mice and Men" (I read the DA comments as well. Side note: arrogance is poison for an author, don't go comparing yourself to Steinbeck or other great writers, it makes you recalcitrant/stubborn to change and improve your craft.) and having the other vcroc's analysis called into question without much knowledge of her reviewing style. She is active on the writer's workshop and many of her critiques are in the same vein as the one she left on your page. She is very critical when reading and pushes authors to work on their story as opposed to simply uploading it and being shocked when they don't get instant overnight recognition. Each person has different reviewing styles and there are quite a few prolific reviewers on this site (Noothgush, ImGonnaBeThatGuy, Ecuinach, Mystreve and even I have been known to review stories.) that you could have asked to give you a review of your story. You chose Grizzly Bear to review the story (rightfully so as she has done multiple reviews and has an eye for quality). It seems childish to come running to an admin because you didn't like the fact that she reviewed and disliked your story. Grow up some and learn how to mediate your conflicts like an adult. They didn't like your story, you got pissy and they got pissy back. Stop wasting your and my time with witch hunts because someone didn't like your story. (It's going to happen, it happens to every author. No story is perfect.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :If I may add in the page you linked in my talk. "I vow to never post there again, no matter how popular I get." Nothing vain there. As for the comment made by Dinkle about Michael Bay, it was uncalled for, but so was your insinuation that he didn't read the story. I read over every deleted story by the mods to make sure they aren't going overboard and your story smacked of an OC character. There is little to no character development. How does the reader know and why should they care about Vile. (You introduce them in the last few paragraphs with little to no foreshadowing.) Why does the reader care about her adding people to her drawings. As much as I dislike serial killers, the stories at least try to built tension and flesh out their characters. While your story was mostly grammatically correct (a few errors here and there), it still had issues with plot, character development, and lack of tension. :As for Grizzly's response, read some of her reviews in the writer's workshop. She did nothing different between those and yours. Why you would ask someone without really researching their style is a bit beyond me. I'm chalking this up to a disagreement over a story that is being blown out of proportion now. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC)